craftsitefandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Maeglin
Maeglin '('piotpasz) - użytkownik forum, tolkienista, administrator CS Wiki, forumowy prawnik i redaktor bloga "Rzecz o PBFach", który jest jednym z blogów o największej ilości wyświetleń. Początki Maeglin zarejestrował się na forum trzeciego sierpnia 2011 pod nickiem "piotpasz". Początkowo nie był zbyt ogarnięty. Dzielił się z innymi swoimi dennymi pomysłami na budowle, dostawał warny za minimoding i chciał dostać się na Sagellin mimo braku premium. Później, wraz ze stopniowym poważnieniem Maeglina, zaczął zdobywać popularność. W pierwszym roku użytkowania Crafsite Maeglin wchodził na forum tylko po to by czegoś się dowiedzieć lub pooglądać modyfikacje. Stosunkowo późno wyczaił, że offtop pulsuje życiem. Z ochotą w to życie i na chwilę obecną nie zagląda do innych działów forum. Awaria craftsite Awarię Craftsite Maeglin świętował awarią komputera. Przegapił więc możliwość zmiany nicku, z którym nie sympatyzował (piotpasz). Ze wszystkich zalet awarii Maeglinowi został tylko przykry obowiązek zamiany pytajników z powrotem na polskie znaki w sekcji "O mnie". Wojny forumowe Maeglin nie brał udziału w wielu wojnach, a przynajmniej tego nie pamięta. Jedyne, w czym zajął stanowisko to bitwa o moderatorstwo dla sławnych osobistości (którą z resztą sam zainicjował). Podczas Wielkiej Wojny Qvazowców Meaglin nie określił się jasno. Był przeciwnikiem Qvazistów, jednak nigdy nie dołączył do obozu Komunistów ze względu na swoje obrzydzenie propagowaną przez nich ideologią. Maeglin był działaczem anty-administracyjnym jeszcze przed wydarzeniami we wrześniu 2013 - wiązało sie to głównie z uwypuklaniem niesłuszej banicji Elenorsara i rafkosa. W czasie Czarnego Września Maeglin jasno opowiedział się za rewolucjonistami i był aktywnym uczestnikiem wojny aż do otrzymania bana. PBFy Pierwszym PBFem w którym Maeglin brał udział było Galactic Under Fire autorstwa MikoGota. Zabawa bardzo mu się spodobała. Później dołączył do dwóch znaczących PBFów - Karczmy i Hilianu - oraz do wielu zapomnianych i upadłych gier forumowych. Maeglin sam podjął trzy próby stworzenia własnego PBFa - pierwszym była Gra Polityczna, która w ogóle nie wypaliła, drugim - "W imię Boże!", które wypaliło jeszcze mniej, a trzecim - "W płomieniach Somalii ", które wypaliło i doczekało się nawet podpięcia. Maeglin założył ze swojego multikonta PBFa "Mafia ", który zdobył dużą popularność, ale został zatrzymany, gdyż wymagał od MG wielkiego nakładu pracy. Odejście 7 września 2013 Maeglin postanowił odejść z forum. Stwierdził, że wróci, gdy na forum poprawi się skład administracji, moderacji i atmosfera. Owo odejście znacznie ułatwiło mu wygnanie na banicję, zarządzone przez chlitta podczas Czarnego Września. Oficjalny powód bana nigdy nie został podany, ale sam Maeglin podejrzewa, że został ukarany za zapraszanie użytkowników na IndieBoard i/lub ustawienie buntowniczego avatara. Życie po banie Po zbanowaniu Maeglina ten nie potrafił rozstać się z Craftsiteową społecznością. Przez jakiś czas przesiadywał na forum IndieBoard.net, oraz prowadził liczne konwersacje z innymi użytkownikami na Skype. IndieBoard po jakimś czasie znudziło się Maeglinowi z powodu bardzo malej częstotliwości pisania nowych postów. Gdy do tego doszły problemy ze Skype'm, jedyną łącznością z użytkownikami CS stało się CS Wiki. Powrót Maeglin dowiedziawszy się, że na forum powstał temat z prośbą o unbanowanie zbanowanych podczas wydarzeń Czarnego Września, zobaczył w tym okazję do unbana. Napisał wniosek o zdjęcie kary do Candance, w którym użył między innymi danych statystycznych z ankiety z w.w tematu. Unbana otrzymał 23 maja 2014. Ciekawostki *Maeglin przybył na Craftsite z forum dla tolkienistów, ale o tytuł poprosił dopiero po ujawnieniu się kilku innych osób, które uczyły się sindarinu. *Nikt w świecie żyjących nie wie, jak Maeglin trafił na to forum, nawet on sam. *Jest Grammar Nazi. Przestrzega zasad poprawnej pisowni jak jakiejś świętości. *Przejawia dużą niechęć do obecnej administracji. Krytykował wszystkie jej działania, a aktualnie omija wszystkie tematy związane z jej funkcjonowaniem *Maeglin posiadał tylko trzy avatary od zarejestrowania. *Zna wiele ustaw i wie dużo o polskim prawie. W zgłoszeniach postów na forum prawie zawsze umieszcza konkretne punty regulaminu, netykiety lub prawa RP, które łamie zgłaszany post. *Napisał wiersz o charakterze rewolucyjnym, który traktuje o niesłusznym zbanowaniu dwóch moderatorów. *Wśród niektórych użytkowników uchodzi za autorytet w dziedzinie psychologii i paranauki. Kategoria:Użytkownicy